Belbreath
This Legendary creature is the star at the Bestiarium Exhibition Center. Her unique attributes make her a wonder for both visitors and investigators. However, Belbreath is also a natural fighter, and you can't keep a fighter on an exhibition stand for long. She belongs in the battefield! Role: Support __TOC__ Overview Belbreath is an amazing support monster. With her insane speed and access to a plethora of great support skills, Belbreath is a phenomenal option for any team lacking good support. She may not be as good as other support monsters like Neobuki, who excels at applying positive status effects, but Belbreath offers more in terms of controlling the battlefield with her abundance of NER and PER skills on top of her amazing Hydrophobic Shield. Main gimmicks include Damage Protection, NER, Damage Boost, Extra Turn, and Control Immunity to her team and herself. Pros: *Incredible speed, life, and trait *Team Control Immunity with 0''' CD *Team Hydrophobic Shield (immune to all damage except for Water) *Team 50% Damage Reduction + Damage Boost + Extra Turn *Great NER and PER potential *Mostly low stamina costs '''Cons: *Moderate cooldowns *Anticipation destroys her *Helpless if her allies are defeated Recommended Moveset *Aviary Fur (Single ally NER + self Extra Turn, 26s, 1 CD) *Butterfly Feathers / Flying Disruptor (Butterfly for Team Hydrophobic Shield, 13s, 3 CD) / (Flying for PER + self Extra Turn, 26s, 1 CD) *Mana Bird (Self Extra Turn + Team 50% Damage Protection + Damage Boost, 32s, 3 CD) *Unstoppable Migration (35 Fire dmg + Team Control Immunity, 24s, 0 CD) When choosing between Butterfly Feathers and Flying Disruptor, it all depends on how you want to build Belbreath. If you want your Belbreath to protect your allies and make sure they can keep as much health as possible, then choose Butterfly Feathers, so that they are only damaged by attacks from the Water element. If you want your Belbreath to be more extra turn based and stop the enemies from having Positive Effects and setting themselves up then choose Flying Disruptor. Flying Disruptor is generally recommended over Butterfly Feathers since Flying Disruptor allows for Belbreath to cycle through Aviary Fur and Flying Disruptor as many times as she needs since they each have 1 CD. Recommended Runes: 3 Team Speed Recommended Relics: Nebotus' Armor / Jasastur's Mask Counters *Belbreath, while an amazing monster in her own right, is honestly not all too hard to counter by herself due to her supportive role. Anticipation can make quick work of Belbreath since she has a good amount of skills that give her extra turns. Good monsters with Anticipation include Marquis De Flambe, Hookuai, and Sting Westclaw. *Even with her solid Life stat, a good, hard-hitting Water attacker can still make pretty quick work of Belbreath and they can actually attack her Hydrophobic shield (which does not block Water damage). Good water attackers include Hookuai, Gorg, and even iMigbo. *Belbreath, despite her many PER and NER skills, is surprisingly susceptible to PER herself. Any PER monster can easily wipe away her many Positive Effects she can give to her team. Good PER monsters include Qinling, Baba Yaga, and even opposing Belbreath. *Narok is a perfect monster to counter Belbreath. He has anticipation to counter her extra turns, he has PER to remove the Positive Effects she applies, and he can stamina drain to stop her from cycling through her extra turn skills. Category:Fire monsters Category:Duel Trait Category:Winged book Category:Spirit book Category:Premier monster Category:Aphrilis book Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Tough Category:Status Caster Category:Supporter